Terkadang Terjepit Tidak Buruk Juga
by Fem.KyuMinManiac
Summary: Sepenggal cerita tentang Moja, bola bulu kesayangan Ashiya beserta pemuda tsundere bernama Abeno. Menjadi 'sesuatu' di antara mereka bukan hal yang buruk ternyata. - BL - AbeShiya / AbeMoShiya - 1st FukiMono fict - DLDR


Moja's story

Fukigen na Mononokean is Kiri Wazawa's. The story plot is mine. :D

Warning: OOC, Moja!POV, mentioned Mononokean, slightBL!AbeShiya, bahasa acakadul.

oooOOOooo

Menjadi yokai bola bulu ternyata tidak buruk juga.

oooOOOooo

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Abeno itu mempunyai kepribadian yang rumit. Tak hanya para klien, Ashiya, dan Zenko, tapi aku juga berpikiran hal yang serupa. Ia seperti orang yang berwajah banyak, namun dari sekian banyak 'wajah' yang ia punya, jarang sekali ia memasang wajah bahagia. Terlebih jika Ashiya mulai berulah. Kalian akan menemukan kerutan-kerutan kekesalan di wajah tampannya. Aku dan Ashiya sehati dengan hal itu. Bahwa Abeno akan tetap tampan meskipun marah-marah seharian.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Moja. Bola bulu kesayangan Ashiya (kalau boleh menyombong). Tapi Abeno memanggilku Kedama yang membuatku otomatis memiliki dua buah nama. Terserah kalian saja memanggilku apa. Aku adalah pekerja Mononokean, direkrut langsung oleh Mr. Legislator yang selalu bercinta dengan cerutu. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hal itu. Aku bisa selalu dekat dengan Ashiya. Bahkan aku sering menginap dirumahnya, dengan ijin Abeno tentu saja. Terkadang aku menginap didalam Mononokean, ruangan tempat biasanya menjadi 'lapak dagang' Abeno, tempat menjamu klien dan pusat informasi mengenai dunia bawah dan penghubung dunia manusia dan dunia yokai. Didalam Mononokean terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Terlebih jika Abeno menyeduh teh, wangi teh dan wangi tubuh Ashiya yang seperti bebungaan terasa menyenangkan bagiku. Percayalah, kalian pasti iri padaku karena bisa mencium wangi Ashiya dari dekat.

Kembali ke cerita, Mononokean mengatakan padaku bahwa untuk hari ini tidak ada klien. Tak lama kemudian Abeno memanggil Mononokean dan menerima berita yang sama. Ia menghela napas lega karena ia bisa beristirahat hari ini. Kemarin sepulang sekolah ada yokai yang bermasalah dan menyita waktu kami hingga malam. Bahkan saat itu Abeno hampir gagal memanggil Mononokean saat mengantarkan Ashiya ke rumah. Terkadang ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Itulah Abeno. Pemilik Mononokean yang masih belum bisa kupahami seperti apa jalan pikirannya. Ia begitu sopan kepada klien, tapi memasang wajah menyebalkan kepada manusia, terutama Ashiya.

"Kedama, ayo keluar. Kalau tidak Ashiya akan berisik bertanya kau dimana nantinya" Aku langsung naik ke pundaknya dan sedikit menggoyangkan ekorku, memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah sangat siap sejak tadi. Abeno sedikit menepuk kepalaku dan kami berpamitan ke Mononokean.

"Kau tahu, sampai pagi ini Ashiya masih protes kenapa aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menginap ditempatnya. Ia membanjiri ponselku dengan email-email menyebalkan." Kulihat ada urat kekesalan di pelipis Abeno. Aku maklum, Ashiya adalah tipe yang ekspresif. Abeno bersikeras menyuruhku tinggal di Mononokean karena pekerjaan kemarin sangat berat, dan menurutnya aku, yang notabene adalah yokai, akan lebih baik untuk beristirahat didalam Mononokean. Dan benar saja, tubuhku pulih lebih cepat karena atmosfer Mononokean hampir sama dengan dunia yokai.

"Mojaaaaaaaaaa!" baru saja diceritakan, Ashiya sudah berteriak di lorong kelas dan menghampiri kami. Aku bisa melihat roti digenggamannya tinggal setengah. Aku yakin ibunya bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk memakan roti itu untuk sarapan paginya disekolah.

" _Aitakattayo_ ~" Ashiya langsung mengambilku dari bahu Abeno dan memelukku erat. Untung saja koridor masih sepi. Kalau tidak kalimat ambigu tadi akan menjadi gosip karena bagi manusia biasa, yang terlihat hanya Ashiya dan Abeno saja.

"Ah, Abeno-san. Apa kita ada pekerjaan hari ini?" Abeno menggeleng dan setelahnya Ashiya berteriak girang. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita habiskan untuk berkemah didalam Mononokean?"

"Berkemah? Dalam Mononokean? Kau gila, Ashiya? Kepalamu terbentur truk pagi ini?" Abeno mendelik sinis, dan Ashiya memajukan bibirnya kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah dihina Abeno.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain didalam Mononokean sedikit lebih lama. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang masuk ke Mononokean. Kalaupun masuk ya hanya singgah sebentar saja" Ashiya memasang wajah sedih dan memelukku lebih erat. Ia sangat profesional mendramatisir keadaan.

"Terserahmu saja" Abeno malas menanggapi, dan memilih masuk ke kelas.

"Mou, kalau galak begitu nanti susah dapat pacar loh, Abeno-san" ledek Ashiya sambil menoel-noel punggung Abeno yang berjalan didepannya.

'Kalau begitu kau saja yang menjadi pacarku, Ashiya'

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan bisikan seksi Abeno sukses membungkam celotehan Ashiya seharian.

Terkadang, terjepit diantara Abeno dan Ashiya tidak buruk juga.

oooENDooo

P.S. Abeno cuma jealous karena yang diajak nginap hanya Moja, padahal dia juga kepengen*LOL

oooBENERAN ENDooo

Alohaaaa~

Fem disiniiiii~

Numpang nyampah fic perdana saya di fandom manis Morose Mononokean ini 3

Maaf ya reader kalau pendek dan isinya aneh. Saya terlalu excited dan malah berakhir seperti ini :3

Doakan dalam waktu dekat saya bisa ngepublish fic yang isinya tentang Mononokean Family . Bersama PapAbeno, MamAshiya, kak Kean, bang Yahiko dan dek Moja.

Jangan lupa review yaw, biar saya tau siapa aja Mononokean lovers disini. Mari kita fangirling bareng*peluk


End file.
